


Klance Klance Revolution

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abuse, Child Abuse, M/M, Other, assumed depression, genderfluid!Pidge, trans!shay, voltron dance au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:38:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7763485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A voltron dance au<br/>Allura accidently ends up setting up team voltron for a dance competition. Keith and Lance end up being partnered together for a ballroom dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Keith woke up thinking he would have a relaxing, perfect day for once. He felt cleansed, Lance being away for a week really calmed things down for Keith. But that had also made it boring. 

So, with Lance back from his cousins wedding, Keith would have someone to annoy again. And that would be perfect. 

He turned on his phone, turning on his MCR playlist and quickly skimming through the messages from the Voltron group chat. Luckily, he was able to find an important message in the barrage of memes.

  
**BlackSpacePrincess** : _Hey, can you guys meet me @ my place after school tomorrow??? We need to talk_  


Allura was the most unproblematic person Keith knew, if she did fuck up, it couldn't have been _that_ bad, right?

He stopped thinking about it and headed to school. And he just couldn't wait to see his rival again. He would never admit it, but Keith had always been just a little bit gay for Lance. Like, have you ever seen that pointy chinned, child??? That's the most attractive little shit that Keith had ever known. 

Even though Lance was extremely annoying, he still lowkey loved that asshat. 

So, Keith went to school, thinking about his most favorite dumbass.

* * *

The day went by faster then normal, most likely from the anticipation of what news Allura had to give out.

And the time came to head over to her house, ~~although it was more like a mansion~~ , everyone headed there. 

They met Allura in the living room, where she and Coran sat. She looked up and smile as they entered, her and Coran getting up to allow them to sit down on the couches.

She put her hands together, smiling slightly as she cleared her throat. "Hello everyone. I need your help with something."

"Alright, everyone else can go then, I can help Allura out with my big di-" Shiro punched Lance in the arm, thankfully stopping him from saying what would have proabaly gotten himself killed.

"Anyway…" Allura continued, sending a short glare to Lance, "I may, or may not have entered all of us in a dance competition…" Everyone stared at her for a moment, disbelief settling in. 

"What. Did you do Allura?" Pidge questioned, lowering her glasses. "I mean, you're joking, right?"

Allura sighed "Sadly not. The competition is in a week, and I can't go back on my word. I'm sorry."

"I can't dance! I don't have a single flexible bone in my body! I-I'll just look like a beached whale tying to get back to the ocean!" Hunk exclaimed, standing up from the couch. "You can't expect me to do this."

"Jesus Christ…" Keith spoke lowering his head into his hands, generally terrified by the the new information. "I had faith… and this… is what happens"

Lance was the only one who looked generally happy about the news. He gets to twerk and dab in front of at least one hundred people. It was his life dream, his one true goal. It was probably some of the best news he's gotten in his life.

"Come on guys, the sooner we get this done, the sooner the competition will pass and then we can all be done with this." Shiro said rising from the couch, waiting for the rest to soon join him. 

They groaned picking up their bags, and followed Allura to the amphitheater so they could practice. 

"Alright! We need to learn your dancing abilities. So, show us what you've got." Coran said, clapping his hands together.

Shiro was honestly the only one who didn't look like dying donkey. Hunk had no idea what he was doing, Pidge was trying to do the robot, and Lance was twerking. On Keith. 

And Keith kept trying to escape, but there was non. 

"I swear to fuck if you don't stop twerking on me, I'll up chuck on you're ugly ass!" Keith screeched, still trying to shove the ass of Lance away from him.

Lance giggled, continuing to grind on his best rival friend. "Hahaha, why don't ya try me bitch!"

Oh, and how Keith would try.

He stripped off his gloves and jacket, causing Lance to be confused. But even through the confusion, Lance kept grinding.

Keith ran over to his backpack, taking out a big ass liter of Coke Cola, and started chugging it. 

Why he had a liter of Coke in his backpack, you may ask??? So that way he could throw up on Lance at any given moment. 

Everyone stared as at him. When almost half of the soda was gone, Keith moved the bottle away from his mouth, allowing him town to breath, and then continued. 

With the bottle almost gone, he stopped drinking, turning his attention to Lance, who was a few yards away. 

And Keith started to run towards his significant annoyance.

He felt like his body was doused in gasoline, lit on fire and hit by truck. But none of that would stop him.

Lance, understanding how much danger he was actually in, started running away. But alas, it was too late. Keith tackled him to the ground, and began to throw up.

Keith could hear Lance groan and gag as he tried to not lay in the vomit of Keith. 

When Keith had finished, he rolled off of Lance to the right side of him. "So worth it." He mumbled. Keith then proceeded to sit up, and notice the fact that everyone was staring at him in disgust.

"You two boys go and wash up! The rest of us will discuss the competition." Coran said with a weak smile.

* * *

When the boys retuned, the rest of voltron was sitting in a circle in the grass.

"Ahh there you are. Let's get you shits updated, shall we?" Allura said cheerfully, the two boys joining in the circle. "There's three different segments to the competition; one is a freestyle group dance, one is a themed group dance, which is hip hop and one is a two person ball room dancing."

Pidge decided to continue where Allura had left off. "You two fucks are gonna dance together." 

Keith basically chocked on air, Lance was going into complete denial. He had to do ball room dancing??? With the kid who just threw up on him. No way in a fucking quiznak would he do that.

"What!??!?! Why can't I dance with Hunk?!?!??" He scoffed, looking at his bro "How could you."

Hunk put his hand against his check, his face in shock at the _audacity_ that the beaty eyed child had. "It was a majority dude, I was out numbered."

Lance was about objectify more, but Shiro beat him too it. "Look, I understand you guys might not like it, but it might just make you guys become better friends."

Lance groaned, turning his attention back to Keith. 

Keith at the moment was barely breathing. The thought of even being close enough to Lance to smell his axe cologne made him sick, but to be that close, even in a _suggestively romantic_ way, made him want to die.

Maybe it was the fact that he was like, a quarter gay for that dork and getting close would be too much for him to handle. Maybe it was the thought of Keith getting close enough to Lance to feel his breath against his skin. His fingers interlocked with his own. His arms being around Keith's waist.

Maybe it were those _simple_ thoughts that made it hard for Keith to breathe. 

He felt his face get heat up, but he turned to meet Lance's gaze, which honestly didn't help at all.

Keith shrugged, rolling his eyes. "Whatever I guess, so long as I never have to be that close to this asshat ever again."

Lance puffed his cheeks, glaring at his new dance partner. 

"Alright then, shall we dance?"


	2. Chapter 2

"You have got to be shitting me." Keith groaned as Lance wrapped his left arm around Keith's waist. "Why do I have to be the girl?"

They locked hands, Keith trying his best to not to get flustered. Lance shrugged "You're shorter, I guess that's how it works anyway. And technology, you're still a dude, dude."

Keith groaned as he put his arm underneath Lance's. He tried to remember the steps that Allura and Shiro tried to show them, but he couldn't focus.

It was a lot to take in, especially for the amount of time to be less then 24 hours. The two other dance routines weren't as complicated, and definitely not as restricting, and he already knew that he would definitely get them jumbled up.

Coran was supervising, most likely to make sure that the boys wouldn't get in an argument. But his watch always also comforting to Keith in a way.

Him not being all alone with Lance. Dancing with him. Romantically. Awkwardly.

Mindlessly, he followed Lance's, trying his best to concentrate on anywhere other than his partners face. Which was harder than it should have been. Especially since Lance never took his eyes of Keith.

They ended up tripping over each other's feet quite a bit, Keith not fulling paying attention to the queues that Coran as calling and Lance, well, just being super weird about the whole thing. 

His eyebrows were furrowed, as if he felt like if he stepped on Keith's feet he would hurt him. Or the fact that Lance wasn't flirting, that he wasn't insulting Keith in a teasing way, almost like the boy Keith had thrown up one only hours ago was gone.

No smirk, no charming attributes, just a Lance. A completely bland, quiet Lance.

And so of course Keith got annoyed, got worried that something might be wrong with his friend. 

"Alright! You boys have made some good progress today! We'll work on it more tomorrow." Coran left without another word, leaving the two boys alone. 

There was an awkward silence as the two boys grabbed their things and headed towards the front of the mansion.

Keith cursed "Dammit. Shiro was supposed to be my ride." 

Lance smiled slightly, unlocking his car. "I'll give ya a ride, if ya don't mind of course."

Keith did mind, but he would rather get a ride then walk a mile home. So he got into the front seat of Lance's car.

The ride was awkward and silent for most of the time. Lance's eyes shifting over to Keith every so often. 

"Dude… your going the wrong way…" Keith groaned as Lance passed the turn to head down the cul de sac. Lance didn't speak, he tensed his shoulders, gritting his teeth staring at the dimly lit road. 

He pulled into a parking spot at a gas station, making sure the doors were locked, taking the keys out of the ignition and turning his head to Keith.  

"What the fuck is this, Lance." Keith crossed his arms, finally daring to meet Lance's gaze.

"I-um… have a question." Lance spoke quietly for once, closing his eyes and taking in a deep breath. 

He reached for Keith's hand, cupping it with both of his, opening his eyes, staring him dead in the face. 

"Are you cutting yourself…" Keith could feel heat rise in his throat. Lance was concerned, with his mental and physical state. That's why he was acting all weird. Why he was trying to be careful for once.

Keith shook his head. "No. I'm not. Where the hell di-"

"Are getting beat up? Abused?" Lance shook his head, trying to shake the images out of his skull. He cupped Keith's hand tighter. "Did you really think that I wouldn't notice the _scars_? The _bruises_?"

Keith retracted his hand from Lance. His throat was pulsing, causing him to almost choke every time he breathed. "You know I like to spar to get my ang-"

"With dummies. Not humans." Lance was beginning to choke up. "I realize that Zarkon's your dad but he's a bad per-"

"He's the best I've got." Keith snarled, almost trembling with anger. "He's all I've got. He's _trying_. That's the most anyone's ever done for me."

Lance shook his head. "I understand you love him but you can't let him do that to you."

"And what? Turn him in for child abuse? To go into foster care? To lose Red?" Keith's voice cracked. Zarkon was his dad. And he was truly, truly the only person and thing in the world that scared him to death. 

Lance put his hand on Keith's cheek, wiping away a silent tear. "Keith… you could always live with me. Or Pidge. Or Shiro. Or anyone of us. Then... we could put Zarkon away... and keep him as far away from you as possible."

Keith's eyes widened, his heart pounding in his skull. The tears didn't stop flowing down his face. He was trembling, putting most of his weight onto Lance's hand. 

"We want you safe. We… we love you, Keith. Your important to us… to me. And… we… I just…" Lance's voice trailed off, tears crashed his vision like a tsunami trying to break free from the ocean and trying to destroy an entire city. 

Keith pulled him on for a hug, placing his head on his shoulder. He shuddered and sobbed, Lance placing a hand on the back of his head. 

Lance heard Keith mutter in between a tremor. He couldn't make out the words exactly, but he could have sworn he heard "I love you". But Lance severally doubted it. 

"So… ya wanna live with me?" Lance asked pulling away from the hug. Keith smiled, nodding, trying his best to get the tears out of his eyes and severely wishing to be hugged again.


End file.
